Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for performing a binding process on a plurality of sheets on which images are printed.
Description of the Related Art
There is an image processing apparatus for performing a binding process on a plurality of sheets on which images are printed. As a typical binding process, there is a staple binding process. In the staple binding process, a plurality of sheets is bound using a metal staple.
Further, as a method for binding a plurality of sheets without using a staple, there is a method for cutting a plurality of sheets together in a hollowed-out manner and tucking in the cut ends of the plurality of sheets, thereby binding the plurality of sheets (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-300847). There are also a method for sticking a plurality of sheets with glue, and a method for pressing a special edge against a plurality of sheets to caulk the plurality of sheets.
In a document bound using a staple, a metal staple made of a material different from that of the sheets is present at the position where the binding process is performed. Thus, it is easy to visually identify the position where the binding process is performed. On the other hand, in a document bound without using a staple, although the sheets are somewhat deformed, it is more difficult to identify the position where the binding process is performed than the case where a document is bound using a staple. Thus, if the document is turned over (opened) in the direction in which the document should not be turned over, strong force may be exerted on the binding position. As a result, the sheets may be torn or come off.